


I´ll take care of you

by MeraJuna



Series: We belong together [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sweet, They love each other, bit of humor, lots of feelings, tinyest bit of panic, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraJuna/pseuds/MeraJuna
Summary: Taron wakes up in Richards arms after the night together. He has many thoughts in his head. Richard has the same problem. Both are unsure of what to do. Finally one of them starts to talk about the thoughts in his head ...
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: We belong together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048885
Kudos: 12





	I´ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I thought that i really needed something to follow the first part, and here we are. I really hope you like it :)  
> It basically just a lot of fluff and the two of them stuggeling to get their feelings out.  
> Makes more sence if you red part one, have fun :)

The light of the early morning tickled Taron. Slowly he woke up, but not fully. Just enough to think about his dream. He dreamed about Richard. He came to him in his darkest hour. Took care of him. He held him in his arms. Whispered sweet nothings. And finally said that he loved him. The welsh suddenly felt a rush of joy and love and had do admit he felt the same. In the deeps of his dream he could think fully clear and knew all the feelings that rushed around his body, the storm of thousand butterflies, all these feelings wanted to say something to him. Something he could have never thought off. But he had to admit he was fallen for the Scot.

In his dream he had the strength to say the words out loud. “I think I love you too.” His voice a low whisper, but loud enough for Richard. He heard them. For a moment he looked like he could not believe it, like the other man was joking. But in the fraction of a second his eyes light up and he looked like pure joy. Taron had never seen some one as happy as Richard in his dream. He could feel his joy too. They shared the pure overwhelming feeling of love. 

They smiled at each other and when the scot asked without words for permission. Taron just nodded a little bit and closed his eyes. Richards lips felt so soft on his. Gentle and tender he kissed him and Taron kissed him back. Ne never felt more loved in his live. It was just the perfect place. Safe and warm, cuddling and kissing the man that just told him that he loved him. 

When he slowly woke up a little stitch passed trough him. It was just a dream, he never had kissed Richard and he did not told him about his love. At least he was really there with him. He laid half across the scots chest, their legs tangled in each other and Taron`s arm around his waist. 

He smiled to himself he never would have guessed to wake one day up like this. But the truly enjoyed it. Richard seemed to be still sleeping. His chest rising in a slow rhythm, lightly snoring. The older man looked peaceful. The beating of his heart felt calming. Taron didn´t wanted to wake him up. Not just because he was sleeping so peaceful, even if that was on of the reasons, but also because he wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer.

Through half open eyes he watched the beautiful face. Illuminated with the early morning sun. Felt the evenly beating of his heart and soon fell back to sleep.   
Even if he was still fully clothed Richard slept better than he had in a long time. When he woke up all the memories came back. How he drove to Taron in the middle of the night, taking care of him, drying his tears and cuddling in the bed until they both fall asleep. 

Through the window felt the light of the sun. If he would have guessed he would have said it was around nine a clock. The welsh was completely tangled around him. Richard didn`t know how some one could sleep in this way, but he thought that it was kind of sweet. The hair of the younger man looked nearly golden, bathed in the light of the sun. He would have loved to touch it again, like in the night bevor. But he did not wanted to wake him up. After all the trouble and anxiety he had, he looked so peaceful and calm.

It took about twenty minutes for Taron to wake up too. Slowly his eyes opened. He had to adjust to the brightness of the room. But soon he recognized that Richard was already awake and watching him. He was a bit unsure what to say after waking up in the arms of his best mate and a dream about kissing him. Because he was so unsure he chose to go one with a little bit of mocking. 

“Oi Creep, watching me sleep?” Taron accused Richard, with a grin. The scot was so lost in his thoughts that he did not recognize the younger man waking up and was surprised about the rude words. He looked down at the welsh. Still cuddled around him, smiled and answered “Watch it T. Who is the one that that is tangled around me like an octopus?” “I definitely think that watching someone sleep is more creepy than to sleep in some ones arms.” Argued he and made not any move to get away from Richard. 

“Was not watching you, just lost in thoughts.” Bevor Taron could go on with the banter or ask about what the other man was thinking about, his stomach was growling loud. Very much to Richards relief. He new Taron would ask about what he was thinking and he really did not want to tell him about all the thoughts in his head. To much about love that would never be re-energised. 

Instead he looked surprised in the direction of Taron´s loud tummy. “Is it possible that someone is hungry?” He wanted to know. A slightly pink blush raised to the cheeks of the younger man. “Maybe I have not eaten something since yesterday lunch. I could just not get something down yesterday, when I arrived at home.” He looked a bit depressed while getting the truth out. 

Immediately Richard felt bad for trying to mock him with it. He closed the arms around the warm body. And mumbled in his ear. “Nothing to be ashamed of. I´ll take care of you and we will get some breakfast.” Instantly Taron seemed to relax and his mood lighted up again. Just a wee thought came to his mind and he spoke it out straight away, not thinking about it. “But then we have to get out of the bed.” He sounded a bit annoyed. The smile on Richards face grew wider as he replied “No matter if your problem is getting out of the warm bed or out of my arms, we can later go on with that. But for now we have to feed the beast.” 

Both of them had the same thought in their head. Maybe there was way to enjoy being near the other one for a second time. And both of them were very relieved that there was a chance for a second time. 

With a bit of grumble Taron got himself out of the warm cosy bed. Richard followed him. The younger ones view fell on the clothes the older one was still wearing. Again a bit of pink raised to his cheeks. He cures lightly “Oh shit sorry Dicky. I let you sleep in your clothes, that was very inattentive of me. So sorry for that.” But Richard just smiled again and waved it off with his hand. 

“I don´t mind, is not the worst thing happening to me, aye? But maybe you have some fresh clothes for me? That and a shower and a feel like a new man.” “Sure no it is the least I can do for you. But a don´t know if something of my ones will fit you. Do you mind if it’s something cosy? Could be easier to find”.

The scot did not mind and so he went to the bathroom with a some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Alone in the bathroom he sighed happily, maybe he could spend the day together with Taron. Hopefully with a lot more of cuddling in bed together. But for the moment a warm shower and the promise of clothes that smelled like Taron were perfect too. 

Taron on the other hand made himself useful in kitchen. Started to make some coffee and some breakfast. Actually there was not much in the fridge but he found some eggs and a pack of bacon. As he waited for the pan to heat up he heard the shower starting. The noise brought his thoughts back to the man standing currently under his shower. 

He really had not wanted to leave the warm bad and Richards save arms. But his tummy had other plans and there was no reason to stay there. A memory from the night came back, and he had to think about it all the time since he remembered it. The young welsh was not quite sure if this had really happened or if it had been a dream. If it was a dream than Richard had told him in this dream that he loved him more than he thought. 

But what should that mean? Was there maybe a possibility that there was more than just friendship for him? Could he have feelings too? Or was is it just his way of expressing his friendship. But most important had this happened really or was it all just a nice dream. He really needed to know the truth. How should he ask without given himself away. He did not want to bring their friendship in danger. On the other hand he wanted to know if there was a possibility for more.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when Richard came into the kitchen. The hair still wet and now clothed in Taron´s clothes. The younger one had to laugh. On one hand he wanted distract himself from the feeling that rushed to his body, like a hot wave. Richard looked incredible handsome with the wet hair and freshly showered. And on the other hand the pants were a bit to short, it looked hilarious. 

The scot looked at him with disbelief and a wide grin. He annotated “These are your clothes. If ye laughing about me wearing them, you should think about how you look wearing them.” Taron tired to look horrified. “I give you clothes. I even give you the best sweat pants I have and you have nothing better to do than thank me like this?” scandalized he hold a hand in front of his mouth. 

“Okay, oaky am sorry” appeased Richard him. “I will stop talking shit about you clothes.” He steeped behind the smaller one, looking over his shoulder in the pan. “What are you making here? Bacon and Eggs?” Taron, suddenly overwhelmed of having Richard so close to him, faltered for a moment. He inhaled the scent of his own body wash mixed with Richard and struggled to not just lean at the muscular chest behind him and hope for the best. Voice gone he just nods and hopes that the older one would not recognize his behaviour. 

Of course he recognized it. But the scot did not understand what happened. Taron seemed to be different now that he was standing so close to him. On the one hand he really wanted to know what was in the pan, on the other hand he tired to be near the other one even if it were just for some short moments. But Taron reacted in a strange kind of way. He seemed to be petrified suddenly. Did he have a problem with Richard being so near to him? Just and half hour ago they where laying in bed and it did not seem to be a big problem for him. 

Taron seemed to get himself back together. A big smile appeared on his face and he announced “breakfast is ready now.” The scot stepped out of his way and they started to eat at the kitchen table. 

They where talking about this and that but nothing really important both thinking about the things that would not go out of there head. Richard about the moment when he stand behind Taron, and Taron about the words Richard said right before he fall asleep. 

When their plates where empty Richard wanted to know “So … you got something to do today? Plans or so?” The welsh shock his head. “Not really, I planned to fill my time with thinks that I have now time for and wanted to do for longer. But now I really don´t know what to do.” Besides snuggle you the whole day long he added in silence. “And do you have any plans?” 

The older one shock his head. “Not really, made no plans. Maybe stay with you as long as you have me.” Both of them recognized that there was a double meaning in it. Taron would have loved to answer that he would have him till the end of their days. But nobody said something and so it remained silent. 

Richard wanted to try his luck and asked. “Didn´t you say something about wanting to snuggle back in the bed? I mean we have both worked hard the last days and the weather outside is not really nice. There is no reason why we should not make us a nice day, maybe watch some Netflix and relax a bit.”

Taron´s eyes lit up as the other one suggested his idea. And before he could even think about it he told his thoughts. “That sounds lovely, but only if we cuddle again. Bevor the younger even recognized what he said. The scot answered “Sure if you want to always.” A warm feeling spread in their chests and both of started to feel small butterflies flying around. Maybe there was still a bit of hope. 

A hour later they laid in Taron`s big bed. The Television playing some Netflix show. They are mimicking their positions from the night and Richard holds the younger man close to himself. The covers spread over them. It is warm and cosy, just perfect for a rainy day. 

From time to time one of them makes a comment about the show. But they are not talking much. Both hang on their thoughts. They are circling around the question if they are getting it all wrong or if there is maybe a bit of hope. Does Taron just want to cuddle because he is lonely or is there more? Takes Richard so much care of him because he is a good friend or does he really love him in that way. They have the same thoughts but in different way. They fight with them self if they should say something or not. 

It took another hour until finally one of them pulled himself together and jumped over his shadow. It was Taron. Timid he questioned “Rich? May I ask you something?” The older one was curios what would come but he bit nervous too. Would he ask about the things that did not let him alone for such a long time? “Ask me whatever you want. The question is will you get an answer.” He smiled, looking down to the man in his arms. 

The younger one played with the ribbons on Richards borrowed pants. “I don´t know how to ask this …” He paused for a moment and then went on, “I could have maybe dreamed this, but is it possible that you said something to me short bevor I was sleeping? “ “What exactly do you mean? I said a lot of things to help you calm down.” He thinks he knows what the man in his arms means, but he does not want to be wrong, so he asks him to explain further. 

The welsh looks to the opposite wall. He is nervous but really needs to get it out. “Is it … Is it possible that you said that you love me more than I think?” Finally it is out of his mouth. He said it out loud. Now he can look back into Richards stunning blue eyes. He sees the pink flush on the cheeks of the older man. Richard swallows one time looks down on him an finally speaks. 

“Taron, please listen to me and let me explain. I know that it must sound crazy to you, and I totally understand if you do not feel the same. But you are more than a friend to me. So much more. Since the first time we met I have to think about you. You do not get out of my head. And I know that you probably do not feel the same for me. But please I don´t want to lose you as a friend. You are one of my best friends. Please just accept that I feel more than I should for you. And just let me be there for you and take care of you when ever you need me. I know I ask for much, but I fall for you and can help myself.” 

With eyes wide open Taron stares at Richard. He is beathing hard now, trying to realise what the other man just said. It is all too much an overwhelming him. He is overflooded with feelings. The Scot looks at him with so much sorrow in his eyes and he knows with every second that he has to say something but he does not know what and Richard looks more sad with every second that goes on. 

“ I … I can’t believe … little old me … you” he is stammering out the words and it is all to much. There is so much and relief in him. Richard has feelings for him. He did not read everything wrong. His world is turned upside down and big tears roll down his cheeks. He grins like a maniac and Richard must think he is gone all mental when he practically throws himself around the older one, hands around his back. 

The scot does not know what is happening to him. Taron laughing and crying, hugging him tight after a he told him that he is in love with him. Was this now a bad or a good sign? He really needs an answer what is going on right now. 

Gentle but with strength he pushes Taron away from his chest. Talking to him, “Taron, what is going on? Would you please talk to me? You making me scared.” Finally his words help the younger man get it back together. He sits himself on the lap of the older man. Still grinning like a maniac but finally talking to him. 

“Dickie I am so sorry. I really don´t wanted to scare you. I am just so happy that is all.” He sees Richards confused view and gets on with his explanation. “You know, I have feelings for you. You are my best friend but there is more. It is something that I just started to explore but please believe me when I say that I am falling for you. And I am so relieved that I am not the only one of us with this feeling. Would you believe me if I say that the whole day long I can´t think about something other than my feelings for you? Or the question if you feel something for me. Good earlier when I was making breakfast and you stood behind me I got so weak in the knees and didn´t knew what to do.” 

With every word the fear vanishes form Richards face. The looks more and more relieved and can´t believe his luck. His feelings towards Taron where not wrong there has been something. Maybe not as long as he knew about his feelings but there the man felt the same. He felt like his body was filled with helium and he could fly away every minute filled to the brim with pure luck and love. 

He stretches his arms out again Taron sinks into them. Cry because of happiness and feeling as lucky and happy as the man who is holding him. Richard nuzzles into his hair und talks about his relief, “Ducky you truly shocked me, I did not know what happened to you. But you make me the luckiest man on earth. I would have never guessed that you could feel like me.” 

Taron, in perfect comfort, turns his head a bit to the side, so that he can see in the scots face. “Sorry for nearly killing you and now I drown you in love. But it all is a bit of a shock for me too. You know I started to understand my feelings just a short time ago. If I have to admit, it was last night. In the last weeks there was always this little feeling but when you came to be there for me and I laid in your arms I truly understood.”

“You don´t need to explain yourself.” They looked each other deep in the eyes. Richards hand caresses his lightly stubbled cheek. Taron bites lightly on his lip and looks up to the inviting looking lips of the older man. The scot seems to get the message. A smile plays around his mouth. Curios asks he “Can I, I mean is it okay for you if I?” A little nod confirms the untold question. 

The older man shifts their positions a bit. Taron closes his eyes, ready for everything that comes. It takes not even a moment and finally he feels Richards lips on his. They are oh so soft and perfect plump. The kiss is even better as in his dream. So soft and carful. Like the wings of a butterfly. He gets deepen the kiss. It is still soft but with a lot more intensity. 

The younger one lets his hands wander and grabs the Richards slightly curled hair, a thing he always wanted to do. The scot seems to enjoy it and sighs into the kiss. Slowly do they move their lips. Until they both need air. Much to their regret they part and inhale deep. Both of them laughing and happy. Taron watches the man over him with dreamy eyes and announces “I don´t think I ever had a better first kiss. Their was always to much teeth or alcohol, with you it is so much better.” 

Richard grins “Maybe the reason is because you never kissed Richard Madden before.” He looks down with a playful arrogant look and then bursts in laughers. Taron looks on him like he has just confirmed that he wanted to go outside without clothes on and then smacks him on the arm. “If you go on with that shit you can kiss yourself for the rest of the day.” “I don´t think so.” And if he wanted to proof a point the scot caught the Welshman in another mind-blowing kiss.

“I think I know what we will do today,” Taron smirked, “Kissing you won´t get boring soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Comments and kudos really mean the world for me. I am always really unsure with my writing and feeback helps a lot :)
> 
> If some one maybe would help me with beta it would be really great. 
> 
> There are ideas for part three in my head, stay tuned <3


End file.
